


With...

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfic, I'm not kidding, M/M, infinite, one is too considerate, the other is completely oblivious, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: With...Chapters: ONESHOTCharacters: Infinite, Woohyun, SungkyuWarnings: boyxboy, angstRating: AllGenre: angstA wedding. Woohyun is there. Sungkyu is there.





	With...

**Why is it you?** 

Sungkyu grinned at his best friend from his place at his side in the front of the hall, and Woohyun hated that he automatically grinned back. 

**Why did it have to be you?**

Woohyun glanced around the beautifully decorated hall, and the weight of the moment seemed to slowly ease itself onto his shoulders. His heart started racing, and his palms grew clammy, and Myungsoo standing beside him leaned over and whispered "Relax".

And then there she was. Beautiful, mysterious, certain, and suddenly Woohyun was frightened, over-whelmed. This was really happening. Sungkyu briefly pulled him into a one-armed hug, laughing jovially into his ear. 

**Why isn't it me?**

"Calm down. You look sick." Sungkyu laughed as he slapped Woohyun on the back. Woohyun forced a weak, shaky smile. 

**Why did you ask her? Why did she say yes?**

She seemed to hesitate for just a second at the door, but then she started her slow trip up the aisle towards him, and Woohyun trembled. 

**Why isn't it me? Why not me?**

Woohyun's knees started to feel weak, like jelly, and he took slow, deep breaths to calm himself. 

**Why does she love you? Why do you love her? Why not me?**

He kept his smile in place as best he could for all of the happy eyes that were watching as the bride finally reached her destination and the groom had arrived to meet her, and Woohyun hadn't even realized it had happened at all, and his body was still trembling slightly, and he felt a pang as she looked up and he could just make out a faint smile under the veil. She was so beautiful, and his heart ached. 

**Why not me? Why don't you love me? Why can't it be me? Please love me? I need you. Please, choose me!**

Woohyun took in an almost audible gasp as her veil was lifted to reveal her face and there was another pang in Woohyun's heart. So beautiful. Even more beautiful on this day. 

**Please love me. I need you so much. What do I do? How do I do this without you?**

The bride stood nervously next to him  as the pastor started talking, but Woohyun couldn't hear what he was saying. He was too focused on the slight tremble in her hands, the light blush that coloured her ears. 

Myungsoo's tug on his elbow got Woohyun to move robotically down to his seat in the front row, and from there he watched as Sungkyu turned to face her, he watched as Sungkyu took her hands into his, and he watched as Sungkyu vowed to love and cherish her for the rest of their lives. 

Woohyun's heart couldn't possibly beat any harder than it already was. His heart couldn't possibly hurt any more than it already did. His thoughts echoed unanswered inside his head because Sungkyu had never heard the words. 

**I love you.**

 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom line is:
> 
> "Stop wasting time or you're going to miss out."


End file.
